Our Life
by se7en29
Summary: Bella Swan works in her father's office and is acquainted to a new worker Edward Cullen. How will their meeting turn out? Will they end up being more than just friends? Well, you gotta read and find out! Mostly a cute and fluffy romance!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is a new story that I hope you'll like and I think people who love reading mostly about romance will like this. So, just a reminder I don't own any of the characters, and well, here goes nothing!

Chapter 1

Bella Swan's POV

I sighed as I got out of the cab in front of my office. My Dad, Charlie Swan, yeah, yeah, the millionaire Charlie Swan was my Dad, asked to come to the office at 9 o'clock, so I could meet our new business partner, who was going to work with us from now. I think his name was….Edward? Yeah, it was Edward Cullen. By his ancient name, I think he was like 50 years old and only cared about his money.

I quickly shoved off those thoughts as I entered the office. I checked myself in the elevator mirror. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red short-sleeved shirt and black high heels. I also had a white bag in my hand and a bracelet and earrings from white gold. My hair was let out in its usual wavy self and I did a very light make-up.

When I knocked on my Dad's office door, I heard him mumble a 'come in' and so I did. As I entered, my Dad and the other man sitting at the desk both stood up. I smiled at my Dad and then looked at the other man, and I was amazed. He was gorgeous. He was tall, muscular, and pale; he had brownish-reddish hair and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. His eyes were perfect, they were dazzling.

"Bella, I'm glad you were able to make it. Mr. Cullen, this is my daughter and my business partner Isabella Swan. Bella, my dear, this is Edward Cullen, son of the head-master of Cullen International Carlisle Cullen, and our new colleague" My Dad said and Edward extended his hand, which I gladly shook. The moment we touched, I felt an electric spark rush through me. I smiled at him and he gave me a perfect crooked grin.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen" I told him

"It's Edward for you Miss Swan, the pleasure's all mine" He said smiling

"It's Bella. Please call me Bella, Edward" I said and he nodded.

After me, Dad and Edward discussed our business, Dad told me that he had some more work to do and that he'll stay till late.

"Bells, did you take your car?" He asked and I bit my lip

"Uh no, I took a cab to here" I told him looking at the floor.

"Oh, well, it's already late. Um, Edward, could you please take Bella home?" My Dad asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'll just take a cab back to my apartment" I told them and Edward shook his head

"No, I insist on driving you home safely Bella. Please let me take you" He begged, and I don't think i could say no to his perfect green eyes.

"Alright, thank you Edward" I said and got up and went to my Dad and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Dad" I said and he smiled and nodded

"See you later Bells" He said and I and Edward went to his silver Volvo C30. As we got there, he opened the door for me and I mumbled a 'thank you' and got in. He drove really fast, but I liked it.

When we were in front of my apartment building, he came with me, to make sure I was safe.

"Thank you very much Edward" I said as I opened the door of my apartment. He smiled

"No need to thank me at all Bella, it wasn't any trouble" He said and I smiled. We just stood there for a moment, and then an idea hit me.

"Edward, would you like to come in? Unless you have to go home. I understand if you can't, its fine" I started rambling and he chuckled

"Thank you Bella, I would like to come in" He answered and I smiled and we entered my apartment.

Well, here's the first chapter! Tell me if you liked it and if I should continue or not. Just leave a review and let me now. Thanks for reading! 'Till next time...

_Se7en29


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Thanks for the nice reviews you left! Here's the second chapter!

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Thank you Bella, I would like to come in" He answered and I smiled and we entered my apartment.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? Would you like some tea?" I asked politely and Edward smiled

"Some tea would be fine, thank you" He said and I nodded and went to the kitchen, to make our tea. Well, after all, it was kind of cold, considering it was November, so tea would be great.

When we sat down, we decided to get to know each other better. I figured out that he had an older brother name Emmett Cullen and a younger sister named Alice Cullen. He also lived a few blocks away from my apartment in central Manhattan, and that he was 23 years old, just a year older than me.

"So, do you live alone?" I asked and he chuckled

"Yes, I do. And I am surprised to find that you live alone, I didn't expect that" He said leaving me confused. I titled my head a little

"What do you mean?" I asked and he chuckled again

"Well, you know, I sure didn't expect a young and gorgeous lady like you to live alone. Are you seeing someone Bella?" He asked politely and I shook my head.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I asked him and he shook his head too

"No, I didn't have much time for relationships these days. Plus, I still haven't found anyone…my type you know?" He asked and I nodded. I don't know why, I felt a bit excited that he wasn't with anyone.

After a little more talking, Edward checked his watch and frowned.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to go. Thank you for the tea, it was very nice talking to you" He told me as he stood up and so did I.

"You are welcome Edward, it was nice talking to you as well" I said as we walked to my front door. He smiled his crooked smile and hugged me. First I was kind of surprised, but then I hugged him back. He was warm and comfortable. Then I pulled away and smiled

"See you at office, Bella. Goodnight" He said and I nodded

"Goodnight Edward" I said and closed the door.

When Edward left, I went to my closet, pulled out my black yoga pants and a blue t-shirt. I plopped down on the couch and dialed my best friend Rosalie's number.

Rosalie was a total bitch, but she was the best friend anyone could ever dream of. She was loyal and trustworthy. And she was drop-dead gorgeous. She had a figure of a model, pale skin, was tall, and don't get me started about her hair. Blonde, with heavy waves on the small of her back. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue, almost violet and she was a bitch. But I still loved her

"Hello, this is Rosalie Hale" She said in her usual formal way as she picked up the phone. Rose worked at a model agency and was a designer and a stylist.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan" I said in the same tone

"Oh Bells, how are you? Why didn't my caller ID recognize you?" She asked confused

"Oh, I changed my number. I'm good and you can't imagine what happened tonight" I said

"What happened? Spill it Swan" She said and I giggled

"Rose, tonight I met a Greek god!" I told her and I heard her sigh

"Bella, you know I love you and stuff, but I've been telling you this since high-school, that reading that much won't get you anywhere! Now you imagine things!" She told me and I laughed. Oh Rose!

"Rose, any idea about Cullen International?" I asked and she nodded

"Aren't they like one of the richest offices in New York State?" She asked and I nodded

"Well, my Dad signed a contract with them, and now, we got one of our best workers in Cullen International, and the son of Carlisle Cullen is going to work with us. Rose, he's so hot!" I told her and I heard her giggle.

"I know, I met Emmett Cullen once, he's one handsome man!" She said and I giggled

"Rose, I meant his brother Edward Cullen. He's going to work with us" I said and she giggled

"Oops, sorry, so you met Edward Cullen, huh? Nice choice Bells" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, anyways, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might need your help with make-over tomorrow, can you come over, like now?" I asked and she squealed

"Of course I can! Be there in 10 minutes!" She said and hung up. I sighed. I really wanted to make the kind of impression that he made on me, and I wanted him to like me, and Rose can turn a frog into a prince, so I asked her to turn a plain Jane into a Cinderella.

So, the second chapter is done! Did you like it? Well, I hope you did! Please review and let me know what you think! Well, I'll most likely update soon!

-Se7en29


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Here goes the 3rd chapter! Remember all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter 3

It was exactly 10 minutes later that Rose showed up. She had one huge heavy bag with her that she said we had to use 'to make the Cullen guy to be head over heels in love with me'. That's what Rose said. I just chuckled. Then we watched a movie and got to sleep.

Next morning I was beyond furious. Rose woke me up at 4:30! At freaking 4:30!

"Bella darling you do realize that this will take a long while, don't you?" Rose asked sweetly and I sighed, but nodded.

"Good, now get that sexy ass of yours into shower and be here in 20 minutes!" All signs of the nice Rose were gone and the bitchy lady came back

"Yes ma'am" I said and went into the bathroom. To my surprise, Rose was already showered and dressed when she woke me up. It took me 20 minutes to shower, and when I got out, I saw my outfit laid on my bed, and Rose preparing things to do my hair and make-up.

"Oh good, you're finished. Now sit down and let me do my magic" She pulled my hair up into a pony-tail, and did a smoky make-up, then ordered me to wear what she had chosen.

10 minutes later I was wearing a black long sleeved dress that went down to my knees, with a small silver belt on my waist, a silver heart necklace and black high heels. I had to admit that I did look good.

"Wow, Rose, you are a magic maker" I told her and she smirked

"Trust me, you're the best thing I ever worked with" She told me grinning and I smiled up at her, hugged her and thanked her.

When I pulled out in front of the office building, I went straight to my Dad's office. I knocked the door, and opened in, to find my Dad talking to Edward, who was looking even better than yesterday. As I walked in, Edward stood up and my Dad nodded his head

"Hello, I just came to say good morning" I said and Edward smiled, and my Dad nodded again. He was acting a bit strange for usual

"Dad, are you OK?" I asked and he rubbed his eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine Bells, I'm just really tired" He said and I nodded. He really was working hard lately.

I looked at Edward and smiled at him

"How are you today Edward?" I asked and he smiled again

"I'm fine, thank you Bella" He said and I nodded.

"Well, I have work to do, see you soon, Dad, Edward" I nodded my head towards each of them and excused myself. Oh my God, why did this guy have to be so hot?!

After I did some paper work, I decided that it was the time to get some lunch, since I had a break. When I got into the elevator, it stopped at the 14th floor. As the doors opened, I saw Edward, looking so sexy holding his phone and checking something on his other phone. He looked up at me, smiled and got into the elevator.

"Tanya, please don't start it all over again! I told you this over hundred times; it wasn't going to work out. You don't want to go there Tanya, I never did anything, Jasper was there and he witnessed everything and he knows I didn't do anything. You are not going to do anything, did you hear me? I certainly hope you understood me, you know that no one has the power to black mail me, including you. Good, don't be stupid and don't call me again, did you understand that? Have a nice day, Tanya" He said and hanged up. Who the hell was Tanya? Well, it seemed that she wasn't someone he wanted to talk to.

"Excuse me, Bella" He said as he put his HTC Desire into his pocket and I smiled

"It's OK, Edward" I said and he smiled his crooked smile.

"So, are you headed to lunch?" He asked and I nodded

"I was just about to go to Starbucks; would you like to join me?" He asked and I smiled

"Yes, that would be fine" I said and he nodded. We got to Starbucks, Edward pulled the chair for me and I sat down, then he went to his seat and sat down. We ordered our coffee and talked while drinking it.

"Bella, I never actually got a chance to tell you how amazing you look today" Edward told me and I smiled but couldn't help the blush that appeared on my cheeks

"Thank you Edward, it was very nice of you to say that" I told him and he chuckled

"My parents always taught me to tell the truth, that's what I'm doing" He said and I blushed more and looked down, still smiling. That's what this man did to me. He was really sweet.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" He asked and I looked up; he was serious

"Yes, of course" I said and he sighed as he run his hand through his perfect bronze colored hair

"I know this is sudden and all, but..."

There you go! You like the cliffhanger? Well, I hope you do! Please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I hope you're ready for the 4th chapter!

Chapter 4

"I know this is sudden and all, but Bella, would you like to have a dinner with me?" He asked and my heart stopped for a moment and then it started beating impossibly fast. When I realized what happened, I mentally slapped myself. _Speak up, you idiot, he just asked you out!_ I smiled warmly

"Yes, I'd love to have a dinner with you Edward" I said and he grinned

"Does Saturday sound good?" He asked and I tried to remember my plans. Who am I kidding? I would accept it even if I had plans!

"Yes, Saturday sounds perfect" I said and he thought for a second

"OK, I'll pick you up at….6:30?" He asked and I nodded. We switched numbers and then just talked until it was the time to go back to the office. When we got to the elevator, Edward took my hand and lightly kissed it. As his lips touched my skin, I shivered

"Thank you for coming with me, Bella. I can't wait for our date" He said and left to his office. I quickly went to my own office, grabbed my HTC One V and dialed Rose's number.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" She asked and I squealed

"He asked you out?!" She asked squealing too and I sighed, trying to calm myself

"Yes! We're having a dinner on Saturday at 6:30!" I said, still feeling excited

"I'm so dressing you up!" She told me and I sighed again

"Yeah, OK, you are. Rose, I got to go back to work, talk to you later, yeah?" I asked and she nodded

"Exactly, later" She said and hanged up. Ah Rose, my best friend ever!

After I did some work, I decided to check out our firm website, to see if the changes were updated. That's when I heard a knock on my door

"Come in" I said not taking my eyes off of the screen. I only did, when I heard the annoying voice of Jessica Stanley

"Bella, you can't imagine what happened!" Why did she think that we were friends?

"Jessica, I'm working…." And of course I didn't get to finish

"I asked Edward Cullen out and he told me 'no'! He refused to go out with me!" She told me and I felt like smirking evilly, but I held it back

"Well, maybe he's just not interested in you or maybe he likes another person, or maybe both" I said shrugging and returning my eyes to the screen of my computer, but when I looked up at her, she was laughing. I looked at her strangely

"Come on Bella, how can he not be interested in this" She said and pointed at her fake body

"Oh yeah, how could he ever deny that?" I asked sarcastically

"Was that sarcasm I heard in your voice?" She asked getting mad. I sighed.

"Yes, Jessica, it clearly was" I said and she huffed

"It's not like he's interested in you either!" She told me and I stood up

"Actually, _Jessica_, he just asked me out today at launch, what does that say? Yeah, that he might actually be interested in me, so get over it already!" I told her and sat down

"You know what you bit..." I cut her off

"Jessica, remember I practically own this place. One wrong word of yours, and you might lose your job. Anything else you want to tell me?" I asked and she huffed, and then left. _Good girl_. I thought and then got back to my work.

How'd you like it? Was that alright? Tell me what you think! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5

It was 6 o'clock when I decided that it was the time to go home. I went to my Dad's office and knocked at the door. I opened it and sure enough, Edward was there as well. He stood up as I entered and smiled at me. My Dad looked between us strangely and then smiled knowingly. I gave him the weird look and he laughed at me. Edward looked at me and chuckled

"Dad, I finished my work. Should I go home, or would you like me to wait for you?" I asked and my Dad thought for a minute

"Tell you this; if you don't mind waiting a little, we can go home together. Sue, Leah and Seth have missed you Bells, you haven't seen each other in a long while" He said and I nodded. I've really missed Leah and Seth; they were like brother and sisters to me. Then my Dad cleared his throat

"Edward, you are more than welcome to have a supper with us" My Dad said and I felt excitement rush through me as he said that. Edward shook his head

"No Mr. Swan, thank you for your offer, but I don't want to be a bother for you and your family" Edward shook his head and me and my Dad laughed. He looked at us strangely

"Edward, I insist on you coming. You can't be a bother. I would love my family to meet you!" My Dad said and I nodded when Edward looked at me with questioning eyes. My Dad smiled and then looked between us.

"I would love to come, thank you Mr. Swan" Edward said and my Dad laughed

"Alright, it's settled then. Just wait for 20 minutes and then we'll leave together. Bells, did you take your car?" Dad asked and I shook my head.

"OK, you'll ride with Edward, so you can show him the directions, alright?" He asked and I nodded.

"OK kids, now get out so I can finish my work, wait outside" Dad said and me and Edward left while laughing. We got to his office and sat down on the small couch that was placed in the corner.

"So, what would you like to do, Bella?" He asked and I smiled

"I think we should play twenty questions" I said and he smirked

"I feel like a teenager" He said and I giggled and playfully punched his arm

"I'm not that old!" I said looking down at my knees and he chuckled

"And I'm not that old as well, am I?" He asked and I shook my head. He laughed. His laugh was musical and just so perfect. I could listen to his laugh my whole life! God, I was falling for this man!

"Alright, so twenty questions, you go first" He said and I smiled. He's such a gentleman

"OK, so what's your favorite color?" I asked

"Brown, what's yours?"

"Green, what's your favorite food?"

"Lasagna, what's yours?"

"Mushroom ravioli. What's your favorite music?"

"Classic, who's your favorite singer?"

"Justin Bieber" I said and he looked at me weirdly

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief and I laughed

"No, I like classical music too. Do you play any instruments?"

"Yes, I play piano" We went on and on, until Dad came and we were ready to go.

We were at Dad's house in 20 minutes. I rode with Edward. The ride was silent. It wasn't the 'awkward silence' we just listened to radio.

When we pulled out in front of Dad's house, Seth attacked me with a huge hug. I hugged him back, while laughing loudly.

"Seth, I really missed you too, but I need to breathe" I said and he let me go

"Sorry Bells, forgot how tiny you are" He teased and lifted his hand to ruffle my hair but I gave him the 'don't you dare' glare and he backed away. I hugged Sue and Leah and then introduced Edward. I really didn't like the way Leah was looking at Edward, so I grabbed his hand as we walked inside the house.

Sue made some spaghetti with meatballs and tossed salad and for desert she made a strawberry shortcake. After eating Sue's awesome dinner, we went to the living room and talked and then it was time for me to go home. I said goodbye to Sue and Leah, hugged Seth tightly and promised that I will call him, hugged my Dad and was about to leave, when Edward stopped me, saying that he was going to take me home. I tried to argue, but knew that it was pointless after he gave me the 'it isn't safe for a young and beautiful lady to be alone in the street at this hour' speech. So, I gave up and let him take me home. He got up to my apartment with me and after saying goodbye, Edward left.

After taking a quick shower and watching some TV, I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

Well, there you have the 5th chapter! Did you like it? Please review and let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Here's the next one! Remember all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer...

Chapter 6

The next morning it was finally Saturday. I smiled as I got up, remembering that I had a date with Edward Cullen tonight. I ate my toast and bacon with some juice; I showered, and after cleaning the whole house, it was 2 o'clock, so I called Rosalie.

"Hello Bella" She practically sang. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hello Rose. I was wondering if you could come over now." I asked and she giggled

"Of course I can, I'll be there before you can say….ordinary" She said and I smiled

"Ordinary" I said smirking

"Shit" She cursed and then giggled "Don't worry, I'll be there soon" She said and hanged up.

10 minutes later, Rose was knocking on my apartment door. I opened it and hugged her.

"Bella, thanks for calling me" She said and I looked at her confused

"Why would you thank me?" I asked and she sighed

"Royce called" She said and I rolled my eyes. Royce was the guy who's been following Rose around from college. That guy was seriously screwed.

"Doesn't he get the hint? God, the guy's so slow!" I said and she nodded.

"I think if he calls me again, I'll have to open the full mouth of mine" She said

"And what will you tell him?" I asked and regretted it instantly

"I'll tell the mother fucker to get his empty head out of his stupid ass and go suck someone's…"

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" I cut her off before things could get…..not pretty. She smiled sheepishly and giggled

"Oops, sorry Bells" Rose said and I smiled mockingly.

"OK, what are we going to do till it's time for the makeover?" I asked and she shrugged

"Well, we could go shopping to choose you a perfect dress…" She looked at me and I shook my head

"OK, do you have any suggestions?" She asked and I thought for a moment

"Hmm, well, we can…..watch a movie?" I asked and she sighed, and then nodded. We decided to watch 'The Notebook'. After the movie, it was 4 o'clock, so Rose said that I had to start getting ready. I showered, let Rose do my nails, well, she let me choose the color and I asked her to do the white French manicure, so she did it. Then we went through my closet to find the perfect dress

"So, where is he taking you?" Rose asked while throwing a white pencil skirt on my bed. I shrugged

"He said that he was taking me out for dinner, but didn't tell where exactly we were going" I said. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

15 minutes later, I was wearing black skinny jeans, an electric blue strapless top, and blue high heels. Then Rose did my hair and make-up. My hair was more wavy than usual, and my make-up was light and simple. After I checked myself in the mirror, I had to admit that I looked really good.

"Oh my God, Rose I look freaking amazing! Thank you so much!" I stood up and hugged her and she hugged me back

"You're always welcome, Bells, I enjoy working on you" She said winking and I giggled.

Review if you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the 7th chapter! Remember that all the characters belong to the awesome Stephanie Meyer! Here we go….

Chapter 7

Rose left 20 minutes ago. It was exactly 6:30 when there was a knock on my door. I went and opened it and there stood Edward, looking as hot as ever. He was wearing dark grey jeans; a blue buttoned down shirt with sleeves rolled up and black converse shoes. He looked perfect and then I noticed that he kind of matched my outfit.

As I opened the door, a huge grin spread across his face as he handed me a bouquet of red roses. I smiled as I picked them up.

"Thank you, Edward. Come and sit down while I put them in the vase, OK?" I asked opening the door wider, so he can come in. He nodded, thanked me and walked in.

After I put the flowers in the vase, me and Edward walked to his silver Volvo and sat down. While driving, I noticed that he was kind of stealing glances at me and when I caught him the last time, I rolled my eyes

"What is it?" I asked and he chuckled and ran his hands through his messy hair

"It's just that you look gorgeous Bella, I can't help it" He said and shrugged. I blushed and looked down.

"So, where are we going?" I asked and he smirked

"It's a surprise" He said and I pouted childishly. He chuckled

"You know I don't like surprises" Yes, he knew I didn't.

"I promise you'll like this one. Just trust me Bella, alright?" He asked. I sighed, then nodded

He took me to a very tall building and we went to the very top of it (thanks to the elevator). When we were still in the elevator, Edward stood up behind me and put his hands on my eyes and I gasped

"Remember it's a surprise" He whispered into my ear, sending chills to my body. When the doors open, Edward opened my eyes and I saw a table, with candles and wine and plates on it, with chairs at the either sides. I gasped. You could see the whole New York from there; it was such a beautiful sight. I didn't know what to say; I was too astonished even to move.

"Do you like it Bella?" Edward's voice brought me back to reality. I turned around a huge smile on my face. I think the answer was obvious when I hugged him with all my might. He chuckled and hugged me back

"I don't like it Edward, I love it!" I said and he chuckled again. We walked to the table and he pulled out the chair for me and I sat down, and then he went to his chair opposite from me. A waiter came up to us and Edward ordered our food, and after our dinner, Edward asked if I wanted to go to the central park and of course I agreed.

We walked in the park, when I suddenly noticed that Edward took my hand.

"I hope you don't mind" He said silently and I smiled up at him

"Of course" I said and we just kept walking and talking. It was so fun, so easy with Edward. I felt like I could be myself with him, I loved the feeling.

"It's getting late, I think I should take you home" He said and I sighed but nodded.

We pulled out in front of my apartment. He walked me to the door and then took my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for amazing evening Bella, I'd like to go out like this sometime soon" He said and I nodded blushing. He chuckled and caressed my cheek, making it redden even more. He leaned down and kissed me for-head

"I love your blush Bella" He said and after kissing me on my cheek, he left.

I sighed, opened my door and went in. I took a long shower, then realizing that I was really exhausted, I went straight to bed, and that night I only dreamt of a bronze-haired, green-eyed Greek God named Edward Cullen.

I know it's a bit short, but I hope I'll be able to write the next one longer. How do you like it? Are you guys excited for Christmas? I know I am! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, here's the 8th chapter!

Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up, got cleaned up and dressed, had breakfast and then decided that I needed to go grocery shopping.

As I opened my apartment door, I was greeted by a bouquet of red roses, with a card in it. I quickly picked it up with a smile on my face and went to put it into a vase. I opened the card and started reading what was written in such an elegant handwriting.

_My dear Bella,_

_Thank you again for the amazing night._

_Will you do me the honor by letting me to take you out again?_

_Yours always,_

_Edward Antony Mason Cullen…._

I smiled as I read the note. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number

**"Good morning, beautiful"** Edward's musical voice ringed through the phone

"Thank you so much for the flowers, Edward, you didn't have to" I told him and he chuckled

**"I wanted to surprise you, because I love that breath-taking smile of yours when you like something I do. It makes me feel satisfied, I love making you smile" **He told me and I couldn't help but blush deep red. I kept silent for a moment

"I'd love to go out with you again sometime soon, Edward" I said and I could imagine him smiling his perfect crooked grin.

**"You just made my day, beautiful. When would you like to meet?" **He asked. I hesitated

"What about now? I was just going out for some shopping when I found your surprise" I said and he chuckled.

**"I'll be at your door in ten minutes. I can't wait to see you Bella. I thought only about you since the minute I left your apartment building" **He said and I blushed smiling and feeling happy. He thought about me as much as I thought about him

"I did too. And Edward, I can't wait to see you too" I said and he chuckled and then we hanged up.

10 minutes later there was a knock on my door. I went to open it, only to find Edward standing at my door, looking as handsome as ever. He smiled his crooked smile and pulled me into a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Hello beautiful" He whispered after he kissed my cheek. I blushed

"Hello handsome" Did I really just say that out loud? Oh my God!

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked chuckling and looking deep into my eyes. I blushed even more and looked down.

"You know you are" I mumbled and he smirked

"I did hear that before, but hearing it from you means a lot to me. Bella, there's only one thing I ask for you to do; always tell me what you think. Please don't hide anything from me, alright? Tell me what's on your mind" He said in his low and –dare I say- sexy voice. I nodded because I really didn't trust my voice to speak. He smiled

"Good, now are you ready to go shopping?" He asked and I nodded and after I locked the door, we went shopping. I never imagined that grocery shopping could ever be fun, but with Edward it was actually really fun. The only bad thing was that he paid for all my stuff. He simply didn't let me pay!

All the way to my apartment I didn't speak to him, so you could say that the ride was silent.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be a gentleman" He said and I turned to him. That was a big mistake. His perfect eyes dazzled me again. I just couldn't look away.

"Fine, I forgive you" I finally managed to get out and couldn't help but smile at how his face lit up.

But the next thing scared me to death. When I reached the handle to open my apartment door, it was open. I looked at Edward who had a worried expression, but still kept cool.

I slowly opened the door and got in, with Edward on my tail. He took my hand in his in order to calm me down, but that didn't work when we walked into the living room. Everything was broken and was a mess. I couldn't find a single thing that wasn't broken. I looked around. The photo of me and my Dad was tore apart and was put like a puzzle on the floor.

I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I looked at Edward and his green eyes were sad and angry. He crashed me to his chest and hugged me tightly. I cried in his chest, but when I finally calmed down, I decided to look around and I found a note under the broken vase where the flowers that Edward gave me this morning were. I picked out the note with trembling hands and silently read it

_"My dear Bella…"_

_Ha, ha, already found someone to replace me with, Isabella?_

_Not so fast gorgeous, you can't get rid of me so easily. _

_I hope you find my surprise pleasant, because this is just the beginning…_

_With a lot of "love" _

_Jacob Black_

__Did you enjoy it? Is it interesting or awfully boring? Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here goes the 9th chapter! Hope you'll like it! Tell me what you think in reviews and just a reminder, all the awesome characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter 9

No. Jacob couldn't have done this. He couldn't get this far. I just remembered that I left Edward's note in the flowers. I walked around a bit more and found another note

_Your dear Edward Cullen won't save you_

It said. It was my entire fault. Now Edward might be in danger because of me. Edward took the note from my hand and I swear I heard him growl silently.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked and I took a deep breath

"Edward I swear I'll tell you everything, but please let's just get out of here, I can't be here' I pleaded and he nodded, putting his arm around my waist and led me to his car.

"I hope you don't mind if we drive to my apartment" He asked and I nodded.

His apartment was close to mine; it was a ten minute ride.

When we walked into his apartment, I was amazed.

"Oh my God, Edward your apartment is amazing!" I exclaimed and he chuckled

"Bella someone just broke into your apartment and you still care if my place is good or bad? No, you're the amazing one" He said and I blushed. This was becoming a habit when I was around Edward.

"Come on, let's just sit down and tell me who the creep was" He said and I nodded. We sat down on the couch.

"OK, now tell me what this all is about?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"You know that I am originally from the small town named Forks, right? Well, when I had to go to college in Chicago, my neighbor Jacob came with me to the same college. First I thought that it was good to know at least one person in the huge building. It was perfect when my best friend since Middle School Rosalie Hale came to the same college as me too, but it all went wrong when Jake and I started dating. We lasted for 5 months, and then we broke up. He talked to my Dad, hoping that he'll convince me, but all my Dad did was yell at him and told him to never get near me again. By the time Dad had the company and was the richest man in Forks when I moved back and 2 months later when I returned from college Dad and I moved here. I honestly don't know what Jake wants now" I told Edward and he listened patiently. Concern was all over his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his chest and kissed my hair

"He wants you back Bella, that's what he wants. I can't let that happen. Bella, I know this is probably the last thing you care about right now, and I know this may be really soon and I fully understand if you don't want this, but Bella, will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked and a smile spread across my face. I forgot all of my worries and just understood that Edward Cullen asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend!" I said and kissed his cheek and he chuckled.

"You don't know how happy you just made me Bella" He said and I nodded and hid my face in the crook of his neck as he slowly stroked my hair

"So," I started and he chuckled at me

"What now?" He asked and I shrugged. I still couldn't believe that I was _the _Edward Cullen's girlfriend!

"I guess we should tell my dad about this?" I asked and he nodded

"Of course, we'll tell him tomorrow" He said and I nodded. I ducked a strand of my hair behind my ear and without even realizing it bit my lip. I heard Edward sigh and he leaned down even more

"Bella," He whispered into my ear in his low and sweet voice that sent shivers down my spine

"You don't know what you do to me" He whispered

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling confused; but he just shook his head. Then he pushed his for-head against mine and looked deep into my eyes

"Bella," He breathed and seemed to be nervous "Can I kiss you?" He asked silently. I felt my heartbeat fasten and I blushed as I started nodding eagerly.

He smiled, put his hand on the right side of my cheek and gently pushed his lips against mine. The kiss was slow and gentle, but it made me have this beautiful feeling inside of me, and I didn't want it to stop. But of course it had to stop.

After a few seconds, we both pulled away. His hand didn't leave my cheek as he was slowly stroking it. He sighed "You are something special" he said and I smiled and pecked his lips once more and saw a small smile playing on his face.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked and I nodded. We stood up, I grabbed my coat and Edward grabbed his and we walked out of the apartment.

We walked through the park, when I saw someone who I didn't want to see at all. Jacob Black was standing about 15 feet away from me and Edward.

"Edward" I lightly tugged on his arm and he looked down at me "that's Jacob over there" I said and I saw Edward's face flush with anger.

All of a sudden, he walked me to the branch and we sat down really close. I saw Edward look behind me

"The jerk is behind you" He said through gritted teeth. Then I saw his eyes grow wide and then he looked really mad. I didn't know what Jake did to make Edward be like this, but I wasn't going to let him to ruin the evening. I put my hands on the both sided of his face and pecked his lips

"Edward, it's OK, don't let him get to you please. Here, look at me, my handsome boyfriend" I smiled. It felt so good to be able to call him my boyfriend.

His eyes went back to mine and they seemed to soften as he stroked my hair

"He was checking you out" He said. I sighed, and then threw my arms around his neck and hid my face in the crook of it

"I don't care. There's one man that I think about and that I care about. It's you" I said and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I care about you too" He said oh so softly. I smiled

"Bella, I need to tell you something" He said and I looked up at him

"I know who is Jacob. His Dad's firm is one of our competitors. I hate him" He told me and I giggled. The angry Edward was so cute.

"Don't mind him" I said and he shook his head

"It does gonna be hard considering the fact that he's coming here" He told me and rolled his eyes. Just as he said that, he pulled me closer by my waist and kissed my for-head. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.

Hmm, the next chapter is going to be Edward-Jacob talk. Well, mostly Edward talking. I hope you liked it and please remember to review! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well, hello Isabella" I heard the nasty voice say and I opened my eyes to see Jacob Black standing in front of me. I sighed again.

"Jake" I said in an icy tone. I swear with the corner of my eyes I saw Edward glare at him. He was so sweet! That's why I loved Edward….whoa wait….loved him? Ugh, save it for later

"May I ask what are you doing with this man?" He asked nodding towards Edward. I glared at him

"I am here with my boyfriend. Anything else you need?" I asked and he smirked"

"Oh Isabella, you're wrong, I am your boyfriend, not him" He said pointing at Edward.

"Oh wait; you are Edward Cullen, aren't you? Ha, my father told me a lot about you. Did you know that he hates you? Get your hands off of my girlfriend Cullen" Jake commanded and Edward chuckled

"Listen here Black, I don't bloody care about what your father thinks and I don't know why would you think that Bella is still your girlfriend, but I'm really not in mood to deal with you, so leave" Edward said and Jake smirked

"I told you to get your hands off my girlfriend" He repeated and Edward stood up.

"OK, now you listen and listen closely Black. Bella is my girlfriend now, you had your chance, now she's with me, and I am not letting her go and if anything, I don't want you to trouble her again, the thing that you did was very vulgar and I don't think that any woman wants to be treated like that, so most likely, she's not your girlfriend, she is mine. And if you ever dare to misfortune my girlfriend again, I'll pay you another visit myself and I assure you that it won't be pleasant. Now get lost" Edward told him and I saw Jake's face get paler. He shook his head

"This isn't over Isabella. I will get you back" He said looking at me.

"No you won't" Edward said "Leave" He said again and Jake left.

Edward sighed and sat down next to me and cuddled me in his arms. I smiled, hiding my face in his chest and sighing in content.

A minute later I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my Dad. I picked it up

"Hey Dad" I said

**"Hey Bells, how are you? Aren't ya home? I called but you didn't answer" **

"Yeah, I'm not home, I'm kinda out with Edward" I told him blushing and looking at Edward who was grinning and I smiled at him

**"Edward Cullen? Wow Bells, ya two move fast! Well are you OK?"**

"Yeah, totally" I answered "So, why'd you call?" I asked

**"Well, you know we're having a huge banquet at the office tomorrow. Think you can come?" **

"Um, yeah I think I can manage that" I said

**"Cool, and bring Edward with you" **

"Yeah, let me ask him" I said and turned to Edward

"There's a banquet at the office tomorrow. Can you come with me?" I asked and Edward shrugged

"I think that should be fine" He said and I put the phone back to my ear

"We'll be there Dad" I said

**"OK. Be at the office at 7:30. See ya there Bells. Say hi to Edward"**

"Dad says hi" I told Edward "Bye Dad" I said

**"Bye Bells. Love ya" **And with that my Dad hung up. I put the phone back into my pocket and smiled at Edward. He was just staring at me with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I think we need to tell my Dad tomorrow" I said and he nodded.

"Bella, I was thinking that…you know since your apartment is kind of a mess right now, maybe you could…stay with me tonight?" He asked nervously. I smiled

"Thanks Edward, that's very nice of you. I'd like to stay" I said and he seemed to be surprised by my answer. Then he smiled.

"Thanks Bella, I promise not to do anything…" I cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Edward please, I know that you won't" I said and kissed his cheek, then smiled at him

"I know that you're not like that" I said and he sighed.

"Thanks for trusting me Bella. That means a lot to me" He said and I nodded.

"We should probably go back" He said and I sighed loudly

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" I said and we stood up and went to Edward's car.

That night I called Rose and asked her to come to the banquet tomorrow, because it turns out that Edward's whole family was coming, and so was his sister's boyfriend. So I guess we're telling a whole lot of people tomorrow.

"OK Bella, the bed is ready and it's late and you look tired, so why won't you go to sleep sweetheart?" Edward asked as he walked into the room with a pillow in his hand.

"Wait, where are you gonna sleep?" I asked sitting up straight. He pointed at the couch

"I'm sleeping here" He said and I stood up.

"Edward, leave that chivalry for just one night please. This is your place and that is your bed, so I am the one that is going to sleep in here" I said firmly and he shook his head smirking, dropped the pillow on the couch and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close and pressed his for-head against mine and looked at me from under his eyelashes. There, he was doing it again.

"Bella," He breathed and looked into my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice. He stroked my cheek.

"Can you please do as I say? I know what is better" He said and leaned down closer. I smiled. Well, Mr. Cullen, two can play this game. I put my hands on his chest and looked at him the same way he looked at me. He seemed surprised by my reaction.

"But Edward, please, I know what I'm doing….." I told him, while one of my hands traveled up to his neck and played with his hair.

"Bella, please…." He stroked my lips with his fingertips. I parted my lips. Man, was it hard breathing like this! Ugh, do something Bella!

"Come on, do it for me. Let me sleep in here" He whispered and brushed his lips against mine. Then he did it again, again and again. Then he kissed me fully on the lips. I pulled away.

"You know, it's going to take a whole lot more assuring" I told him smirking.

"Hmm, I don't think it's a problem" He shrugged then kissed me again.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you to all of my readers! I hope you like the story and where it's going! Remember that all of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer who is wonderful for creating something amazing called Twilight Saga! So here we go!

Chapter 11

Later that morning I woke up smiling. I sighed and then I felt something. My pillow….moved? Now, it was a real big and comfortable pillow so it is possible that it moved. Then I looked up to see that my big and warm pillow was actually Edward. And my smile got bigger when I remembered what happened. Edward and I fell asleep on the couch and didn't bother to go to bed.

I smiled, then crawled up and softly kissed his lips. He opened one eye and smiled at me.

"I could get used to waking up like this" He said and I giggled.

"Get up, we fell asleep" I said and he pouted

"I'm not getting up without a proper good-morning" He said and I laughed at his childish pout, and then kissed him again. He grinned

"Now that's what I'm talking about" He said and we got up.

"Ugh, I have so much to do!" I groaned and Edward shook his head

"Oh love, we both have a lot of things to do" He said and I looked at him

"What do you have to do?" I asked and he titled his head and put his index finger in his chin.

"Hmm, well I have to shower, make breakfast, oh gotta go and clean up your apartment, get ready for the banquet etc." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You have nothing to do with my apartment and cooking" I pointed out and he chuckled, came up to me and pecked my lips.

"Of course I do. I'm not going to let you to clean up the mess all by yourself" He told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Really Edward, it's OK, I can call Rose and ask her to come over..." I was cut off by Edward's soft lips that placed themselves against mine. I pulled away

"That wasn't fair Ed…." He cut me off again with a small peck, and then looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Bella, shut up" He said and started kissing me again, and I smiled against his lips. If this was how he was going to shut me up, then I'll gladly talk all the time.

I noticed that Edward and I both started to feel more confident around each other. It made me happy.

"OK, I swear I could kiss you all day, but we gotta go to my apartment" I told him as I pulled away and he pouted. I giggled and went to the shower.

Later I came out to see that Edward has already made breakfast.

"I have such an amazing boyfriend!" I said as I walked up behind him and kissed his cheek. He looked at me and smiled

"Well, anyone would do anything if they had you, but since I'm the luckiest man alive that has you as his girlfriend, I'll gladly use that opportunity to use the kitchen" He said. I laughed and sat down.

After the breakfast we headed to my apartment and got it cleaned out in 4 hours. It took us 4 whole hours to clean up the mess and then we decided that Edward had to go to his apartment to get ready and I had to stay at mine. He told me that he'd pick me up at 5 so I decided to call Rosalie over.

Rose came half an hour later. She brought her stuff with her and said that she was going to give me a makeover.

Well at 4 o'clock I was wearing a bright red knee length strapless dress with red stiletto heels. My hair was let out and it was wavy and as Rose put it "in a "messy" manner". I also had a light make-up on.

Rose left soon, saying that she didn't "want to see Edward's actions when he sees me", saying that it will be "really disgusting to her and really enjoyable to me". Well, she left soon.

Exactly at 5 o'clock I heard a knock on my apartment door. I opened the door and saw Edward standing in the doorway looking so hot in his tux! His suit was black and he was wearing a red shirt with a black tie. I could see that he tried to fix his hair, but didn't have such luck. He smiled crookedly at me.

"If you keep going like this I don't know how long I will be able to keep my hands to myself" He said as I let him in. He gently put his hands on my waist and kissed my lips sweetly. I smiled at him

"Well, I don't mind that" I said and winked and he chuckled.

"You're so beautiful. Sometimes it's really hard for me to keep myself in control" He told me

"Then don't" I whispered and brushed my lips against his neck. He squeezed me lightly

"Be careful beautiful" He growled playfully

"What if I don't?" I teased and the next thing I knew I was attacked by Edward's sweet and passionate kisses. This was the side of Edward I loved. He was such a gentleman, and it was such a turn on seeing him like this. I wildly ran my hands through his silky hair as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Come on, we have to go" He said as he pulled away. I pouted.

"We can continue this later" He whispered seductively. I grinned and winked at him

"Well, obviously we will" I said and he gave me a sweet kiss and then we made our way to his Volvo.

He opened the car door for me and helped me in, then got to the driver seat. As he drove, I tried to fix my hair and I think I succeed. Then I got my lipstick out of my golden purse (which matched my golden heart-shaped necklace) and put it on. I saw Edward glance at me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What is it?" I asked and he chuckled

"You don't need that thing" He pointed to the lipstick. I looked at it, and then back at him.

"Don't hate on lipstick. I promise I won't leave any of it on you" I winked and he shook his head with a grin. The crooked grin I loved.

I know this is kinda... well not really good, but I still want to see what you guys think and please let me know by reviewing, just one review seriously makes my day! I love you guys! xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! I'm so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been reeaally busy, so I didn't really have a chance to even turn on my laptop, that's why it took me this long. Again, I'm terribly sorry. But here is chapter 12! Enjoy...

Chapter 12

A couple of minutes later we were in front of the restaurant where the banquet was gonna be and suddenly I was really nervous about meeting Edward's family.

"They're gonna hate me" I mumbled and Edward turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"They're gonna love you baby, especially Alice. She was eager to meet you" He comforted.

"I just know that they're not gonna like me, Edward" I said and he shook his head

"Then it's their loss. Come on" He said and pulled me towards the doors.

"Finally, I've been waiting for what seemed like forever!" I heard Rosalie's voice.

I saw her now standing in front of me, looking stunning. She was wearing a strapless foil print dress with white high heels and was holding a white purse. She let her blonde hair out in waves and did a natural make-up. She looked amazing.

"Hey Rose, I think you've never officially met Edward, have you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Hello Edward, I am Rosalie Hale, Bella's best friend since nursery. You seem like a very good guy and from what Bella told me, you seem like a gentleman, but if anything you say or do upsets Bella, you'll get your ass kicked by the one and only me" Rose told Edward. Edward chuckled.

"Nice to meet you too, Rosalie" Edward said and Rosalie laughed.

"Good, you actually didn't back off! Hmm, some of the guys that Bella went on dates were ready to go to the other side of the continent just at the sight of me, I'm glad she finally found someone who's not like that" Rose laughed and Edward joined her, while I blushed like crazy.

"OK people, let's not talk about my love-life" I said, a red blush still covering my face. I felt Edward's arm sneak around my waist and he pulled me close and kissed me for-head.

"I hate imagining you with another guy" He whispered so only I could hear. It didn't do any good because I blushed more, earning a laugh from Rosalie.

"OK lovebirds, I believe that you were here to get acquainted with someone, right?" Rose asked and we nodded.

Edward started leading us towards someone. Soon I noticed a dark-brown haired tiny girl that had the same emerald green eyes that Edward, and the same pale skin. She was wearing a little black strapless tub top short evening dress with black stiletto heels and she was holding a black purse. She looked beautiful. Right next to her was standing a big, big guy, who was wearing a black suit with white shirt. He had dark brown hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"Alice, Emmett this is my…" Edward wasn't able to finish

"You're Edward's girlfriend! Oh my God, I'm so happy to finally meet you Bella, Edward wouldn't shut up about you and I'm so glad that he finally found someone he can't shut up about! I know that we're gonna be great friends! Ooh, Mom and Dad will love you, come on, and let's go meet them!" The small girl, Alice I think, started dragging me somewhere, but not before the big guy had me in a big bear hug. I looked at Edward who was shaking his head with the "WTF?" expression on his face.

So, there I was, being dragged by Alice and Emmett Cullen's to God knows where. Soon we were standing in front of a couple, which consisted of a tall, blonde man with blue eyes and a beautiful lady with caramel colored hair and Edward's emerald green eyes. They were beautiful and were wearing matching clothes. The lady was wearing a floor-length dark green long sleeved dress, and the blonde man next to her was wearing a black suit with the shirt of the same color as the dress of the lady.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of them with a smile on my face and soon, Edward was by my side, with his arm around my waist.

"Mom, Dad, this is my…." And Edward was cut off again.

"This is Edward's girlfriend Bella Swan, she's so cool! She's totally amazing girl and I can see that we're gonna be great friends, go shopping and stuff like that….." Alice was cut off by Emmett

"She is my new sister; finally I have someone apart from Alice! And finally I'll have a reason to kick Eddie's ass if he hurts Bellsie, which I in all honesty hope won't happen" Emmett put his hand on his chest and looked at me with a serious/joking expression. I couldn't help the giggle that got out without my permission. Of Course, Edward wasn't happy with their introduction.

"Right, as I was saying, Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan, but she likes being called Bella. She is originally from a small town in Washington, Forks, and she is 22 years old. Bella works in her father's office as an accountant" Edward finished his formal introduction and looked at me with gentle eyes.

"Bella my love, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen" Edward said and I didn't fail to notice the caring smile on Esme's face, who instantly pulled me into a big hug and so did Carlisle. I was touched.

"It is a great honor to meet you Bella. If Alice warmed up to you enough to take you shopping, than I know what a great girl you are" Carlisle told me and I smiled, and then looked at Alice.

"Alice here is a great reader of a character. Edward had another girlfriend, her name was Tanya, and right from the moment when we met her, Alice hated her with passion, saying that she was fake and that she was going to be trouble for the family, and so she was right" Esme told me. I looked over at Alice and hugged her again, and she instantly returned the hug.

"I can see that Bella is going to fit perfectly into our family. She'll bring joy to us all!" Alice exclaimed as I let her go. Carlisle and Esme smiled and Edward came back to me and put his arm back around my waist.

"Bella, from now on you're my little sister as well. Anything you need, come to me and consider it done" Emmett told me with a smile on his face. I smiled and nodded and thanked him.

We chatted a little more and that's when my Dad came up with Sue. I hugged them and they greeted all of the Cullens.

"Um, Dad, there's something we have to tell you" I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, Dad, Edward and I…well, I and Edward we…. We are…." I started to rumble, so Edward put his hand over my mouth with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Swan, Bella and I are together. I promise I will never do anything or say anything to hurt her, and I will always keep her safe and happy" Edward told Dad and he looked satisfied.

"Hmm, took you long enough" Dad smiled at us. We all laughed at that.

"Do you mean that you were trying to set us up?" I asked with a mocking glare. Dad chuckled.

"That's the reason I asked you to come back to the office at 9p.m." Dad said and I smiled remembering the day Edward and I got acquainted.

"So, what are you all doing standing in here? Go and sit down, we are going to have a lovely dinner!" My Dad announced and we all moved to our big table and got to our seats. I couldn't help but think about how my life changed since I met Edward. Now I was happy.

I know, I know, it's not amazing, but I still hope that you guys might like it. Thank you to all people who take their time to read my story, I'm really thankful to all of you. If you like/love/hate/absolutely hate this, please let me know by reviewing! Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody! I want to thank everyone who is taking their time and reading this, I hope you all like it! And, of course, we should all thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and its characters... So here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

Chapter 13

As we were sitting at the table, I looked around. Someone was obviously missing and apparently, Alice noticed that too. Rosalie wasn't anywhere to be seen. I was wondering where she could be. When I finally faced the fact that I had no idea where she could be, I grabbed my phone and just when I was about to dial her number, I heard her voice.

"Hey guys" I spotted Rosalie standing next to a very tall, lean and blond guy. He had blue eyes and was wearing a black tux with white shirt.

"Jasper, I was wondering where were you?" Alice jumped up and went to the tall blond, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, earning a smile from him.

"Umm, Ok, so what we are going to say will shock you all, mostly Alice and Bella, but the thing is that… hmm, it's harder than I thought" Rosalie said the last part silently, mostly to Jasper.

"You guys, the thing is that…Rosalie and I….you know me and Rosalie we are… well, Rosalie is my sister" Jasper rushed out to say. For a long minute everyone, including myself stared at them.

"Rose, why didn't I know you had a brother when I'm your best friend?" I asked and she gave me a sheepish smile. Alice glared at Jasper.

"And we are dating since the first year of college, why didn't I know that your sister is my brother's girlfriend's best friend? Why didn't I know that you actually had a sister?" Alice asked.

"Well, guys the thing is that, when our parents got a divorce, they separated Jasper and I, leaving us without any contact, but a couple of days ago, Jasper and I bumped into each other and that's when we talked, but it would be kinda weird to come to you Bells and tell you that I just found my brother when you were all this excited about the banquet and stuff, so I decided that it would be better to tell you all of this later" Rose told me. Well, I guess that wasn't such a big deal.

"Ali, you know I would tell you, but if I told you, you would've told Bella and so we wouldn't be able to surprise you guys" Jasper said. He looked at me and smiled.

"By the way, it's very nice to meet you, Bella" He said and I nodded with a smile.

Alice was shaking her head at them.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me! But since I'm in such a good mood today, I won't make a big deal of it!" Alice said and sat back down. I couldn't help but laugh at how unbelievable Alice can be.

"Well, let's just sit down all and enjoy our dinner, shall we?" My Dad asked and we made space for Rosalie and Jasper to sit down.

During the dinner I caught Emmett staring at Rosalie a couple of times, and looking at Rose, I saw that she was staring at Emmett too. And the funny thing was that they were not trying to hide it.

"Looks like my brother has a thing for your best friend" Edward told me quietly and I nodded with a smile on my face.

"It looks like my best friend has a thing for your brother too" I told him and he chuckled.

"Are we going to play matchmakers?" Edward asked. I looked at him with an amused expression and nodded. We pulled out our phones and texted Alice to go home with Jasper and Esme to go with Carlisle, so that Emmett and Rosalie could go home together. I'm pretty sure that in the morning they will wake up in the same bed.

Edward looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Our plan might work" He said and I nodded my head.

"I don't doubt it" I said with a wink and Edward chuckled.

And just as we thought, just the next day Rose called me and told me about her "adventures" with Emmett in smallest details. By the way I really didn't need those details, but since I'm such a good person, I listened patiently and tried to share her excitement when she told me that she was having her official first date with Emmett Cullen.

Please, I beg you not to kill me. I know this chapter is really short, but I've been really busy these days and I didn't have much time to write. I know, I'm awful. Please let me know what you think about the story I love it when you guys review! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody! I just want to let you know that you have a right to hate me as much as you want to because I have not updated in very long, but please forgive me, as I had no time at all to do anything.

Anyways, I was in kind of a 'best friend' mood, so I wrote this chapter while...while beeing in that mood. Remember, that all that characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 14

Today was the day of Rosalie's and Emmett's first date. To say that Rose was excited would be an understatement. This is the first time I saw Rosalie this excited after our "Miss Junior" beauty competition in high school.

So here I was, sitting on the small couch in the mall, while Rosalie was trying on a dress. That's right, we're choosing the dress today because we were both really busy with work, and also I was really busy with Edward, so we didn't have much time to do anything.

"I think I finally found the right dress!" Rose exclaimed and got out of the trying room. She looked perfect. The dress Rosalie was wearing was a strapless black dress that went down to the middle of her thighs. It was tight and hugged her figure perfectly. It also had a golden chain wrapped around her waist.

"I also have a perfect golden necklace with this dress" Rose told me.

"Rose you look amazing! As soon as Emmett sees you, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you! You should buy this dress" I told her and she nodded.

"You're right. It's really amazing. And by the way we need to get you a dress too!" She said. I looked at her puzzled.

"Why would I need a new dress?" I asked. Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head with the look that was saying "isn't it obvious?"

"Well, you're dating a cool guy and he can ask you out on a date anytime, so you need a beautiful dress in case he asks you to go somewhere with him. A dress that is perfect with every occasion" She told me. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. But I had to admit that she was right. What was I gonna do if he asked me to go to dinner with him or something? A new dress would be good.

"OK, OK, but don't you have to get for your date?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"I have time, don't worry about it!" She assured me. I nodded and we walked around the stores.

"Bella, do you like this one?" Rosalie asked me and showed me a red sleeveless skater dress with a small black bow on it. I instantly remembered that I had amazingly cute black high heels to wear with it.

"Rose, it's amazing! Where did you find it?" I asked her. She smiled at me

"You know I have my ways" She said and I nodded.

"OK, we have a really cute dress for me and a really cute dress for you, so now you have to get ready for your date and I have to wait for my prince Charming to arrive" I told her and she nodded.

We arrived at Rose's apartment shortly with her wild driving. She had a red BMW M3 convertible and she called it "her baby". Rose's apartment was really comfortable and classy.

"OK, do you want me to help you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, actually, can you do my hair while I do the make-up? I just want to curl it" She asked and I nodded.

"Sure, let's get on with it" I said. It took 15 minutes to finish Rose's hair and make-up and then she put on her dress. I had to admit that she looked fantastic.

"Do I look OK?" She asked. I looked at her like she was totally crazy.

"You ask me if you look OK. Of course you do! You look amazing! Emmett is going to have a heart attack when he sees you" I told her and she laughed.

"Well, I don't want him to have a heart attack yet. I just hope that he'll ask me to be his girl today" Rose told me and I giggled.

"Of course he's gonna ask you, Rose. Don't worry about it" I told her.

Rose left about 20 minutes later. I wished her good luck and then just chilled in my apartment. Something was wrong. I missed Edward. I felt lonely and afraid without him; especially when I heard a car stop in front of my apartment building. Not many people lived here and those who did where already home by now, so why would anyone come here at this hour?

"Edward? Can you come over?" I asked Edward who I was on the phone with.

"Is everything alright love?" He asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I just…I just miss you. Are you busy? Can you come over?" I asked.

"I'll be there in a minute love" He said and hung up. I sighed as I put my phone next to me on the couch.

I tried to concentrate on TV until Edward came, but couldn't help but feel afraid. I've never been scared in my apartment, why was I being afraid now? I couldn't put my finger on it.

My doorbell rang at the same time that my phone did. I looked at the caller ID. It was Edward.

"Love it's me, open the door" He said and hung up. I went to the door and opened it. He was there.

I let him come in and as soon as I closed the door, I buried myself in his arms.

"Edward, thank God you're here!" I exclaimed.

"Love, what happened? Your voice was so shaken when you called me. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me. I looked at him and nodded. In his arms, I was safe.

"I'm fine. Now that you're here, I know that I'm fine" I said and smiled at him. He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on my lips that I gladly returned.

"Let's go inside" He said. We went to my living-room and sat on the couch. Well, he sat on the couch and I cuddled into him.

"Edward, did you see a car parked in front of the building?" I asked. Edward looked down at me.

"Yes, why would you ask?" He asked. I gulped.

"What car was it?" He looked at m strangely.

"I think it was a white Audi A4. Love you're scaring me what's wrong?" He asked, now seeming worried.

I knew that car. It was the car that Jacob Black sent me a photo of. He told me that it was his new car. He sent me that photo about a year ago.

To my surprise, the doorbell rang. Edward looked at me and kissed my for-head.

"I'll get it" He said.

"No, it's fine. I'll get it, but you can….come with me" I said. He nodded and stood up. We went to the door and I opened it to reveal the devil himself standing there.

"Hello Isabella, I just thought that I'd come and greet my new neighbor" Jacob Black grinned at me.

I know it might be a bit boring and I"m not really sure abou the ending, and I'm sorry for the kind of cliffhanger, but I think it'll get more interesting after a couple of chapters...Please let me know what you think! Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys. I know most of you probably hate me now. I know I haven't posted in a long time but guys you have no idea how stressful this past month has been for me. I have classes after classes and then I'm buried in homework and I have absolutely no time to do anything. And my killer headaches make it worse. Well, I'm sorry I bore you with all this crap, but I just want y'all to know that I'm seriously sorry. Forgive me?

Well, let's get on with the story...

Chapter 15

Jacob Black was standing in my doorway and grinning devilishly at me.

"What do you mean your new neighbor?" I asked feeling dumbfounded

"I mean that I have moved in here, and we are going to see each other more often" He told me. I couldn't find my voice to speak because I just didn't know what to say.

"I must disappoint you, because we are here just to take Bella's stuff, because she is moving in with me" Edward said from behind me. That shocked I even more, but then I thought _Hey, that'd be nice! _Also, I'm spending most of my time at his place, so even if he was telling the truth, I would accept to move in with him.

Jacob looked furious. He glared at Edward and then at me.

"Is that truth Isabella?" He asked me. I nodded with a big smile on my face.

"Yes, I've been spending some nights at Edward's place, so we thought that we should move in together" This was the first time I ever lied this smoothly. I glanced at Edward lovingly and he smiled at me, making me forget that Jacob was in front of us.

"I can't believe you! You can't move in with him, you are my girl! Only mine! You are not allowed to leave this apartment!" Jacob yelled at me. Edward stepped in front of me.

"You are nobody to tell her what she can or can't do" Edward growled and oh boy it was so hot!

"Listen here Cullen get out of my way before I…" Jacob grabbed Edward's shirt's collar.

"What can you do?" Edward asked as he pushed Jacob away. That's when Jacob hit Edward in his stomach. I gasped and pushed Jacob away with as much force as I had.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get out of here Jacob, now!" I yelled at him. When Jacob didn't move, I yelled at him again. But he still wouldn't move.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist from behind and his lips on my neck. Jacob was getting furious; it was obvious by the expression on his face.

"Beautiful, just close the door and we'll continue where we left off" Edward said suggestively, so that Jacob could hear.

"You're right. Have a good night Jacob" I said and slammed the door. He kept knocking on it and for a moment I was afraid that he was actually gonna break my door.

"What are we gonna do about him?" I asked. Edward sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, do you think you could stay at my place today? I just want to make sure you're alright I mean you were pretty shaken up when I came. Maybe you'll feel safer with me?" He asked softly as he cupped me in his arms protectively. I smiled at him. I mean could he get any more amazing?

"Yeah I think it's better if I come. Are you sure it's alright?" I asked and he chuckled.

"It's wonderful. Do you really think I would mind having you with me? I miss you whenever I'm away from you, Bella" He said and kissed me softly. I kissed him back almost automatically and smiled when he pulled me closer to him.

"Now get whatever you need and let's go" He said and I nodded. I went to my bedroom and took a pair of white shorts and a red top, also my hair brush and my toothbrush (just in case).

Edward took me to his apartment and stayed in the living room while I took a quick shower. I got out and looked around, to find only a blue towel and nothing else. That's when it hit me. I forgot to take my clothes.

As I slowly opened the door of the bathroom I really hoped that Edward was still in the living room and wouldn't find me in his room with only a towel covering me. But of course, I didn't have such luck.

In the middle of the bedroom was standing Edward, with all his glory and without a shirt. At the moment I saw him, I think I stopped breathing and my mouth was practically on the floor. When he heard me, he turned around, with a beautiful smirk on his face.

"Love, you'll catch flies" He chuckled. I shook my head as a red blush appeared covered my face.

"I…I just forgot to…to take my clothes" I stuttered through the words, making Edward chuckle again.

He started walking up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"You're so cute when you blush" He almost whispered and hugged me to him.

"Now, you should get dressed, because I don't think I'll be able to hold back much longer" He said. I smiled.

"Edward, you're the shirtless one, I think I should say the same about you" He laughed and titled my chin up.

"I'm pretty sure you have much more control than I do" And with that he kissed me fully on my lips. After a few minutes of kissing me, he pulled away and squeezed me in his arms.

"God, I love you so much" I froze. Did he just say what I think he said? He seemed to notice my shock because he looked at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I know maybe I am moving too fast, but it just slipped out and it's true. I really love you" He said. I still was in shock.

Then it all started making sense. How my heart skips a beat every time he smiles at me, how I miss him every time he's not with me, how I feel an electric spark rush through me every time he touches me and how I can't think of anything else whenever he's with me. I feel safe and loved with him, I know that he would never do anything to hurt me; he protects me and cares about me. A huge smile appeared on my face as realization drew to me. I loved Edward Cullen.

"Bella, talk to me" However, I didn't realize that Edward was trying to talk to me for the past 5 minutes. I looked at him with a big, big smile on my face.

"I love you, Edward" I said quietly. He smiled at me his gorgeous crooked smile.

"You do?" He asked unbelievingly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I really love you Edward" I said and he laughed. Why was he laughing now?

"Bella, you have no idea how happy you just made me!" He said as he placed sweet kisses on my lips and my neck. I smiled as I hugged him.

"I think I know how you feel" I said and kissed him again.

Soon we both agreed that we should go to sleep. That's one of those many times that I slept with a smile on my face.

Well, here it is! I can't tell you when exactly the next chapter will be ready, but I hope it will be soon. I'll try to finish it by next week. Thank you to you guys who read this and just know that it means a world to me. Thank you so much! Till next time...


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, what's up you guys? It's me again. So I kinda decided to change some things in this chapter and I hope you guys like it. And I know that y'all know that I'm not half as cool as Stephanie Meyer to create something as magical as Twilight, so...yeah. Here we go!

Chapter 16

I had a weird dream. I saw that Edward and I were married and we had a daughter and she came up to me and she was like "Hey Mom, tell me how you and Dad told each other that you're in love" and I was like "Oh honey, well…one day, when I was gonna stay at his place I went to shower and forgot my clothes in his room. Hoping that he wouldn't be there, I went to get my clothes, but instead I found him shirtless. Skipping the details, we kissed and then said our "I love you" and that's it" and then my daughter stared at me like I was crazy.

My dream ended when I felt Edward kissing my neck to wake me up. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back down at me.

"Good morning, love" He said. I looked around and realized my position. Edward was lying next to me, with his arms wrapped around me and I was pinned against his bare chest.

"Morning Eddie" I giggled and he tried to glare at me. But soon he chuckled.

"You're the only one that can get away with calling me that" he said and I smirked.

"So you got a soft spot for me then?" I asked and he nuzzled his nose in my neck.

"You know I do" He said. I sighed.

"However much I don't want to leave my warm place with you, I have to get dressed" I said and he smirked.

"You sure you don't wanna spend time together right here, without any clothes in our way?" He asked with a wink. I could feel the red blush creeping up on my face.

"You pervert. Did you speak to Emmett and let him corrupt your mind, Edward Cullen?" I asked in stern tone. He gulped.

"No, no I didn't" He said and I laughed at his scared expression. I didn't know I was that scary.

"Good" I said and jumped out of the bed. I quickly got my brush and started brushing my hair, when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist from behind. He left a kiss on my shoulder and put his chin there.

"Do you have any plans for today, sweetheart?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not really. I mean its Sunday and I don't know what I could do, unless…" I said as I turned to him with a sly smile on my face. He grinned at me.

"Unless what?" He asked. I turned around in his arms and threw my brush onto his bed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Unless my loving boyfriend would take me out on a date" I said suggestively. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine, before nuzzling his nose in my neck.

"Wherever you want to go, baby. Just name the place you'd like to go to" He said as he left a trail of kisses on my neck, making me shiver.

"Rome" I blurted out without thinking but before I could say anything else, he cut me off.

"I could book a flight to Rome" He said. I shook my head.

"Edward, it just came out, I…" He cut me off once again as he looked up at me.

"You don't want to go to Rome?" He asked and I shook my head again.

"No, I want to, but I…" And I was cut off again but this time, I didn't mind his way of cutting me off.

Well, after about 3 minutes of kissing, he pulled away.

"When would you want to fly to Rome?" He asked. I sighed. Was he serious? Was he really gonna take me to Italy?!

"Edward, are you serious? We're gonna go to Italy?" I asked and he looked at me seriously.

"Yes Bella, I am completely serious. Wherever you want, I will take you there. If going to Rome will make you happy, then I am going to take you to Rome" He told me and pecked my lips. I beamed at him and then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I said and he chuckled and squeezed me.

"Anything for you, my Bella"

So it was settled. On April 13th Edward and I were going to Rome and were gonna stay there for a month. I could feel that it was gonna be awesome!

Well, it was already April 12, so Edward and I were going through our stuff, deciding what we should take. I went shopping for some new clothes with Rosalie and Alice, and I'm so glad I got to spend time with Alice because now I just love her to pieces.

Edward booked us a room in a luxury hotel and said that we were gonna spend the whole time together. I was so happy that everything turned out this way that I couldn't hold in my excitement.

"Bella love, are you almost done?" Edward asked. Oh did I mention that I moved in with him? No? Then Ok, I'll tell you that now. I moved in with Edward Cullen! Yay!

"Yeah, almost" I said as I tried to zip up my suitcase. Edward came in and chuckled when he saw that I was in the middle of war with my suitcase. He gently pushed me aside and zipped it up instantly.

"I swear if it wasn't for you, I would've gone mad because of these little things a long ago" I said and he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Babe, that's why I'm here, to help you, to care for you, to be there for you and to love you" He said as he leaned down and planted his lips on mine. If that was his job, then he was a pro at it.

Well...I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to leave a review if you liked/disliked it and thank you so much for reading, cause it really means a lot to me! Thank you, anyway, till next time!

-se7en29


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! It's me, I'm back with a new chapter! Yeah, this one was a little hard to write, cause I got really sick and the medicine I was taking was making me really sleepy. So you should know this; if a person in my story it's whether because I'm tired or because I'm sick. Probably the first option. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember that all of these wonderful characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. Happy reading!

Chapter 17

"If you need anything, just call me" The stewardess said with a wink to Edward. If she would take her eyes away from Edward and look at me she would see the death glare dedicated to her. This was the third time something like this happened and it was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Alright thank you" Edward said, not really looking at her. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like the fact that he paid no attention to her, but I'd still like to show her who this gorgeous man belongs to.

The stewardess walked away with an extra swing of her hips and I couldn't help but huff at her attempt to look seducing. Don't get me wrong, I know that I'm not the "Miss hottest girl of the year", but I had to be better than her.

I didn't notice that Edward was looking at me. He seemed amused. I shot him a confused look.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked. He laughed this time, apparently not being able to hold it in anymore. I tried to glare at him, but you know that's impossible.

"Bella you're too much" He said between laughs. A small smile tugged on my lips. His laugh was infectious. Plus, he looked utterly adorable.

"I just can't believe you get jealous" He said after he calmed down. I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think that I was jealous?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Apparently you were too busy glaring daggers at that woman to see that I was looking at you and couldn't help but laugh at your angry expression" He said. I blushed and sank into my seat.

"Maybe I was a little jealous" I said silently. He chuckled again and took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

I looked at our hands. It's been just two months since we started going out but it felt like eternity. I keep on thinking that Edward was more than just a boyfriend I loved. He was my life. Just a thought of him being away from me was painful. Maybe I wasn't doing such a great job showing it to him, but he meant everything to me.

I was never that good at expressing my feelings. My Mom died when I was 12, but I didn't cry as much as my Dad did. But I knew that I loved her, I still do. I miss her a lot and I wish that she would be here with me, but I don't see the point of crying every day for something you can't ever change, even though I wish I could.

Edward has to know that I love him. He has to understand that I belong to him and only him and that I would do anything for him, that the feelings I have for him are stronger than anything.

"Edward" I said. He looked at me with a smile on his face. I smiled at him as he brought his hand to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch and squeezed his other hand.

"I love you" I said. His smile grew bigger and he brought my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I love you Bella, more than anything" He said. He sure knew how to say those words to make you believe. And I knew that he loved me as much as I loved him.

"Edward this is amazing!" I said as Edward led us into our hotel room. The hotel itself was huge and beautiful but our room was just…perfect. It was classy and just so amazing!

"I'm glad you like it, love. I thought that you'd like something like this" He said as he put the suitcase down and came up behind me. I turned around and kissed him fully. I couldn't believe he did all of this for me. And how did I get this lucky?

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked after we pulled away. Edward shrugged as he pulled me down on the couch with him. I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm actually really tired" I said and as if on cue a very lazy yawn escaped me. Edward laughed silently. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I see. Come on, let's get you to bed" He said. I sat up straight and then stood up.

"Actually I'd like to take a shower first if you don't mind?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course love, take your time. I'll take one after you" He said. I leaned down and pecked his lips before going to take my clothes from my suitcase. Just then my phone ringed. I picked it up.

"Hey Alice" I said.

**"Jasper proposed!" **

"What?" I asked as Alice squealed again.

**"Oh my God, Bella Jasper asked me to marry him! Can you imagine it? I'm gonna be a married woman!" **

"Alice that's amazing! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" I said. Honestly, I was really happy.

**"I know! I still can't believe it! Is Edward there? Can I speak to him?" **

"Yes, sure, hold up" I said and ran up to Edward who was watching TV.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to…" I cut him off and gave him the phone mouthing 'it's Alice'.

"Hello? He what? He did? That's amazing baby sister, congratulations! Of course we'll be there! When do you want it to be? Perfect, you can count on it sweetheart. Well, tell Jasper I'll give him the "if you hurt her" speech again when I come back. Alright, alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye little sis" I only heard Edward's side of conversation, but I could hear that Alice was squealing the whole time.

"Well, it seems like we have a wedding to attend to in June" Edward said with a grin on his gorgeous face. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, now I really need a shower" I said.

After I finally did what I wanted (showered), I went and lied down in the bed. It was soft and comfortable, but something was missing. I sat up and waited until Edward came to the room. He smiled softly at me.

"What are you doing up, love? I took pretty long" He said as he came and lied down next to me. He was only wearing his boxers and his hair was still damp from shower. His arm was instantly around my waist pulling me close to him. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I was waiting for you. Goodnight my Edward" I said and felt my eyelids started to grow heavy.

"Goodnight, my sweet Bella"

Yay, there's gonna be a wedding! I can't wait to write about the dress and the wedding and the after party and... oh *cough cough* well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing and for being patient enough and for sticking with me, just thank you for everything! Till next time guys!

-se7en29


	18. AN IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys, it's me. I don't really know how to say this but...I don't think I want to continue this story. I just don't know where this story is heading and it seems kind of uninteresting, so I'm willing to concentrate on my other story, called "Right Time, Right Place", I don't know if you guys have read it, but yeah, I just think it's for the better. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'm removing this story. If any of you would like to continue this story, just give me your email and I'll send it to you and you can continue writing it. Thank you to each and everyone who has read this story and reviewed and favorites, just know that I'm really grateful! **

**Till next time!  
-se7en29 **


End file.
